Inesperado Futuro
by DelienCiel
Summary: oOh, no me lo creo... actualizé! CAP12! el final está cerca, Draco y Hermione, una poción prohibida, una carta... y una aventura.
1. Accidente en pociones

Inesperado Futuro  
  
Capitulo #1: Accidente en pociones  
  
1 PDV Hermione  
  
Â¡Ay! Odio cuando me pasa esto, no recuerdo que soÃ±e anoche, lo Ãºnico que recuerdo es que estaba Malfoy, y....Â¡Ay! Â¡Que rabia!, no logro recordar nada mÃ¡s, serÃ¡ mejor que lo olvide, quizas asÃ­ logre recordarlo mÃ¡s tarde, ah, y pensar que en solo dos aÃ±os mÃ¡s saldremos de Hogwarts, bueno, serÃ¡ que me levante ya si no quiero llegar tarde a pociones.  
  
"Hola Herm" me saludan Harry y Ron  
  
"Hola" les contesto, ellos me notan algo deprimida, pero no me dicen nada por que saben que me pasa  
  
Nos dirijimos al comedor para tomar desayuno, yo me dirijo al lado de Ginny  
  
"Hola Ginny" le digo mientras me siento en la silla que esta vacÃ­a a su lado  
  
"Hola" me contesta  
  
Yo miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encuentra Malfoy, el tambiÃ©n me esta mirando, pero rapidamente vuelve a mirar hacia su plato, yo hago lo mismo...  
  
"Â¿Hermione?, Â¿Me estas escuchando?" escucho llamar a Harry  
  
"Â¡Ah!, lo siento Harry, Â¿Que decias?"  
  
"Que vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos" El se para de su silla  
  
"Si, claro, vamonos" Digo tambien parandome de mi silla  
  
"Nos vemos Ginny"  
  
"Que les vaya bien" nos contesta  
  
*** PDV Draco  
  
"Â¡Silencio!" Nos grita Snape "La pocion que haremos hoy se llama Heliuminum..." Snape se puso a explicar sobre la pociÃ³n "...esta pociÃ³n les cambiara la voz por mas o menos 30 min...."Entonces anotÃ³ los ingredientes en el pizarrÃ³n "...esta pociÃ³n la harÃ¡n en pareja, las cuales..."Se ecuchan unos murmullos que se transforman en quejas cuando dice "...yo elegirÃ©"  
  
"Veamos, las parejas serÃ¡n las siguientes, Srta. Patil con el Sr. Crabbe, Sr. Thomas con el Sr. Goyle, Sr. Potter con la Srta. Parkinson, Sr.Weasley con la Srta. Zabini, Srta. Granger con el Sr. Malfoy..." 'Que?!, tendrÃ© que trabajar con la Sangre sucia Granger!!' pienso, mientras cruzo mis brazos.  
  
Ella se dirije hacia mi puesto para empezar a trabajar, Snape da las Ãºltimas instrucciones antes de comenzar y luego se pone a pasear por la sala.  
  
"Veamos, los ingredientes son 2 cucharadas de ojos de cucarachas, 1 cabello de unicornio, una pizca de jugo de calabaza y un poco de maleza, Â¿es eso correcto, Granger?"  
  
"Si, pero creo que eran 3 cucharadas de ojos de cucarachas"ella dice en tono presumido  
  
"No Granger, son 2"  
  
Comenzamos a trabajar en la pociÃ³n, y unos minutos despuÃ©s la terminamos.  
  
"Muy bien, Granger, bebela tu primero"  
  
"Â¡Yo!, Â¡por que tengo que ser yo!, Â¡bebela TU primero!" Ella se queja  
  
"Pues, tu eres la Sabelotodo, Granger, ademÃ¡s Â¿por quÃ© tendrÃ­a que ser yo el que la beba primero?"  
  
"Esta bien, bebamosla al mismo tiempo, Â¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Hmmm....." me detengo a pensar unos segundos "De acuerdo"  
  
Entonces bebemos la pociÃ³n exactamente al mismo tiempo, de repente me comenzÃ© a sentir mareado,  
  
todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas y vultas, comenzÃ© a ver todo borroso y los murmullos retumbaban en mi cabeza...me pregunto si esto es efecto de la pociÃ³n, no, no puede ser, la pocion supuestamente solo cambiarÃ­a nuestras voces, nada mÃ¡s, ademÃ¡s Snape nos hubiera dicho algo, entonces, eso quiere decir que la pociÃ³n que hicimos no estubo bien, nos debemos haber equivocado en algun ingrediente,quizas, de todas maneras, espero que sea algo momentaneo, me pregunto si granger se sentira igual......Â¡Un momento! Â¡Â¡Â¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le suceda o no a la Sangre sucia?!!  
  
***PDV Hermione  
  
...Comienzo a sentirme debil, mareada, cierro mis ojos, siento que todo se tambalea,coloco una mano sobre mi cabeza, y empiezo a respirar ondo,no creo que sea efecto de la pociÃ³n, Snape no nos dijo nada sobre esto, quizas la hicimos mal, yo le dije que eran 3 cucharadas de cucarachas no 2, espero que no sea nada grave, quizas sea solo algo momentaneo, me pregunto como se estarÃ¡ sintiendo Malfoy....Â¡Â¿Y a quien le importa como se sienta ese?!... pronto me empiezo a sentir mejor, y todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero al abrir nuevamente mis ojos...  
  
  
  
ContinuarÃ¡....  
  
N/A: Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic, este es el primero que hago, pero sientanse libres para hacer cualquier queja, sugerencia,duda o lo que sea, y si he tenido algun error ya sea en el nombre de la pociÃ³n, el funcionamiento y/o los ingredientes, no duden en decirmelo, ahÃ­ verÃ© como lo arreglo.  
  
Ah! si, y disculpen por lo corto del capÃ­tulo, les prometo que los demÃ¡s serÃ¡n mÃ¡s largos.  
  
Muchas gracias! y por favor REVIWS!!! 


	2. ¡¿Qué pasa aquí!

Inesperado Futuro  
  
Capitulo #2: ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!  
  
N/A: Hola nuevamente!, Disculpen el retraso de este capítulo, pero no he podido enviarlo antes, por diversas razones, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste!  
  
"¿Q-Que es esto?" Son las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mi boca  
  
"N-No lo sé" Me contesta Malfoy, noto que también se encuentra extrañado  
  
Al mirar alrededor del salón me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser el mismo, nuestros compañeros no lo son, nunca había visto a ninguno de esos chicos.  
  
"Bien, la clase ha terminado" Logro escuchar la voz del profesor Snape, suena el timbre, y todos los chicos salen apresuradamente de sus sitios hacia fuera del salón, veo que Malfoy se para de su asiento pero no se mueve, solo se pasa su mano por su cabello al tiempo que agacha su mirada.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto algo intrigada.  
  
"Yo..." dice subiendo su mirada hacia mí, "Nada que te importe" contesta fríamente  
  
Yo solo me levanto de mi lugar y digo "Debemos ir a preguntarle al profesor Snape" sin mirarlo  
  
Nos acercamos hacia Snape. "Profesor" yo comienzo  
  
"Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, han bajado su tamaño"  
  
"Ba-bajado de ¿tamaño?" Yo murmuro, 'No creo que la poción que hicimos nos haya hecho bajar de tamaño, porque si fuera así, nuestros compañeros serian los mismos de siempre y no personas que ni conocemos'  
  
"Oh, sí profesor, tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero ya lo solucionaremos, ahora debemos irnos" Dice Draco, yo lo miro bastante extrañada, pero prefiero no decir nada, solo lo sigo fuera del salón.  
  
1 ***Fin del PDV  
  
"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Le pregunta Hermione  
  
"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Contesta Draco con otra pregunta.  
  
"No sé, por eso te estoy preguntando"  
  
"Yo pensaba que eras una sabelotodo, Granger"  
  
"Solo dime porque razón dijiste eso"  
  
"¿Y hacer el ridículo?, ¿Decir que no sabemos que pasó?, ¿Qué le hubieras dicho, Granger?, ¿Qué había personas en la clase que aún no entran a Hogwarts?, ¿Qué-"  
  
"Espera" interrumpió Hermione "¿Cómo es eso de que había personas que aún no entran a Hogwarts?"  
  
"Eso" contestó Draco "Yo la vi" decía mientras se colocaba una mano en su pera y la otra afirmando su codo.  
  
"¿A quién viste?"  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
"Malfoy, ¿me estas escuchando?, ¿A quién viste?"  
  
Aún no había respuesta  
  
"¡¡Malfoy!!" Hermione se estaba comenzando a molestar por el hecho de que no la escuchara "¡¡¡DRACOO!!!" Finalmente gritó Hermione, haciendo que todos los que pasaban por allí en ese momento fijaran sus ojos en ellos, ella sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, como si pudieran iluminar todo el gran salón, y agachó su mirada mientras frotaba su pie en el piso, pero tan pronto quienes miraron a Hermione volvieron a hacer lo que se encontraban haciendo hace solo unas milésimas de segundos atrás, como si lo visto y escuchado fuera cosa de todos los días, Hermione levantó tímidamente su mirada hacia Draco, quién la miraba con una sonrisilla burlona. "¿Me llamaste 'Draco'? Preguntó con el mismo tono burlón, Hermione se vio repentinamente muy interesada en la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella, "¿Decías?"  
  
"¿Eh?" Draco se vio un poco confundido  
  
Hermione volvió su mirada hacia él "Sobre a quien viste" explicó ella.  
  
"Oh, eso, es raro, se supone que la hermana menor de Zabini no debería estar en Hogwarts aún, a no ser, claro, que no fuera, solo la he visto tres veces, pero estoy seguro de que lo era, además-" Draco corta abruptamente, tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y se escondieron detrás de una muralla.  
  
"¡Oye!, ¡Suéltame!, ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh, ¡Silencio!" murmura Draco mientras ve a dos personas pasando por allí  
  
"¿Pero que...?" Hermione corta al ver quienes eran las dos personas que pasaban, y... ¡¡PAFF!!  
  
"¡Hermione!" Draco murmura al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo. "Oh, vamos, reacciona" Se agacha hacia ella, coloca una mano recogiendo su cabeza, mientras la otra se apoya sobre el piso. "No es para tanto" 'Tan solo nos vimos a nosotros mismos' pensó 'Un...un momento, ¿¡Yo estaba con ella!?, pero, yo estoy aquí, no allá, Oh, vamos, este no es momento para que tu te desmayes también, pero, ¡¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!?!, ¡¿¡Cómo puedo verme a mí mismo!?!, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, además, que tiene que estuviera junto a ella, quizás estábamos haciendo algún trabajo o algo por el estilo...espera, ¿¿Quizás??, obviamente debíamos estar haciendo algún trabajo o algo por el estilo, ¿Qué pensabas Draco?, ¡¡AAYYYYY!! Ni yo mismo sé lo que pienso, olvídalo, ¿bueno?, ahora, lo que te debe importar es saber que demonios esta pasando aquí, que tipo de poción fue la que hicimos, ¿Una para cambiar las caras de nuestros compañeros?,pero,¿qué tendría eso que ver con que hayamos bajado de tamaño?, ¿Quizás las dos pociones juntas?, no, eso no tiene sentido, ¿Una para dormir y soñar cosas raras?, o también podría ser que-'  
  
Draco fue interrumpido de su tren de pensamientos.  
  
"Ah, ¿Qué me pasó?" decía Hermione mientras se incorporaba del piso con una mano en su cabeza y sus ojos aún cerrados "Oii, que sueño tan raro tuve" continuó Hermione  
  
"Que bueno que despertaste" Dijo Draco con un tono de alivio.  
  
"Que, ¿M-Malfoy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Hermione, al parecer algo confundida.  
  
"Oh, mira, solo digamos que lo que tu creíste un sueño, pues, bien, este...no lo era"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Hermione casi se vuelve a desmayar.  
  
"Vamos, no es hora de desmayos"  
  
"Espera, ¿tú estás tratando de decir que realmente nosotros estábamos allá..." Hermione apunto a la dirección enfrente de él, "mientras, al mismo tiempo, estábamos acá?"  
  
"SI" Draco dijo secamente.  
  
Hermione tomó una respiración profunda. "Bien, puede que alguien haya hecho una poción multijugos, por eso nos vimos a nosotros mismos"  
  
"¿Y cómo explicas que nuestros compañeros no fueran los mismos, eh?, ¿Y que hayamos bajado supuestamente de estatura?" Draco le preguntó  
  
"Bien, yo te veo del mismo tamaño que antes de hacer esa maldita poción" Hermione se apoyó contra la pared "Y lo de nuestros compañeros quizás fueron solo alucinaciones"  
  
"Alucinaciones" repitió Draco. "Entonces en este momento debo estar alucinando, ya que estoy viendo a Elizabeth Zabini, hermana menor de Blaise, quien debería entrar a Hogwarts el próximo año"  
  
"¿Dónde?"  
  
"Justo allí" Draco señaló con la cabeza "Con esas otras tres niñas"  
  
"Entonces por que no le preguntamos en que año va y si es realmente Elizabeth Zabini"  
  
"Bien, por que no"  
  
"¿Y que esperas?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"¿Cómo que qué espero?"  
  
"¿Qué esperas para preguntarle?"  
  
"¿¡Y porqué tendría que ir yo!?, ¿¡Porqué no vas tú!?"  
  
" Porque a ti te conoce más, además ella va en la misma casa que tú, y también porque-"  
  
"¡YA!" Draco la cortó "ya, esta bien YO iré, pero la próxima vez que haya que hablar con alguien o hacer algo, TU deberás ir"  
  
"Esta bien" Hermione sonrió para si misma mientras Draco se diría hacia la chica  
  
***  
  
"Disculpa" Draco le dijo a Elizabeth  
  
"Ah, Hola Draco" sonrió ella  
  
"Eh, Hola" Dijo Draco un poco complicado '¿¡Cómo voy a preguntarle en que año va si supuestamente la conozco!?, Si la conozco, debería saber en que año va ¿no?, ¿¡Cómo no pensé en eso antes!?" Él pensaba algo molesto  
  
Ella dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar "Que suerte tienes"  
  
"¿Porqué?" Draco pensando totalmente lo opuesto a lo que la chica estaba diciendo '¡suerte!, ¡Ja!, si supiera en el problema en el que estoy'  
  
"Pues por que va a ser" contestó con desánimo Elizabeth "Porque este es tu último año en Hogwarts"  
  
"Mi-úl-últi-mo año en...Hogwarts" Murmuró  
  
"Bien, y, ¿Qué querías decirme, Draco?" Preguntó Elizabeth alegremente  
  
"Este, yo, creo que lo olvidé"  
  
"Oh, entonces, cuanto te acuerdes me dices"  
  
"Claro" Decía Draco mientras se dirigía a Hermione  
  
"¿Pero que le pasa a este?" Murmuró Elizabeth para si misma mientras veía a Draco alejándose.  
  
"¿Elizabeth?" Preguntó una chica al lado suyo "¿Pasa algo malo?"  
  
"No, nada"  
  
***  
  
"¿Y?" preguntó Hermione impaciente  
  
Draco le contestó muy calmadamente "Al parecer solo hemos avanzado dos años en el tiempo"  
  
"¿Perdón?"  
  
"Lo que acabas de escuchar Granger, eso es lo que parece" Draco dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal en el mundo  
  
"¡¿Y lo dices así nada más?!"  
  
"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? , ¡Ponerme a gritar como un loco!"  
  
"¡Si!, digo, ¡No!, por supuesto que no"  
  
"¿Entonces que se supone que debería hacer?"  
  
"Ya, callate, trato de pensar que hacer"  
  
"¿No se te ocurre nada?"  
  
"Mmm....Ah, ¡Ya sé! Iremos a preguntarle a Dumbledore"  
  
"¿Pero qué pue-? "  
  
"O vamos, o te quedas con la duda, Malfoy"  
  
Draco soltó un suspiro y siguió a Hermione hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie que conocieran en el trayecto.  
  
**Ya en la oficina de Dumbledore**  
  
"Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, creo que sé que los trae por aquí"  
  
Hubo un breve momento de incómodo silencio.  
  
"Han venido del pasado, ¿no es así?" Sonrió Dumbledore  
  
"Oh, bien, pues, sí profesor" Contestó Hermione  
  
"¿Y que es lo que hacen aquí?"  
  
"Verá profesor" nuevamente habló Hermione "Nosotros estábamos haciendo una poción, pero en vez de hacer esa poción hicimos otra poción, y entonces llegamos aquí"  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: primero quería darles las gracias a todos los que me escribieron Reviws! Muchísimas Gracias!  
  
Bien, este capítulo no es la gran cosa ^^U, pero los demás serán mejores, ya saben que me pueden hacer cualquier sugerencia, queja, duda o lo que sea en los Reviws , y les quería pedir un pequeño favor, alguna idea para llamarle a una poción que pueda hacer viajar por el tiempo, es que no se me ocurre ni un solo nombre! 


	3. El encuentro

Inesperado futuro  
  
Capítulo #3  
  
  
  
"Debo suponer que hicieron una poción Timpus" Dumbledore los miró a ambos, hubo un pequeño instante de silencio "Afortunadamente, en Hogwarts tenemos una habitación reservada solo para ocasiones especiales"  
  
"¿A qué se refiere con Habitación reservada, profesor?" Preguntó Draco, algo confundido  
  
"Bien," suspiró Dumbledore "La poción los devolverá a su presente, al cabo de 3 días"  
  
Hermione y Draco quedaron sin palabras por varios segundos...  
  
"Y..." logró hablar Hermione "¿Dónde queda la habitación?"  
  
***  
  
"Aquí esta" Les dijo Dumbledore mientras les señalaba un cuadro donde se encontraban dos magos jugando cartas "¿Contraseña?" Preguntaron ambos magos al unísono.  
  
"Mantecado" Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Mantecado?" murmuraron Hermione y Draco.  
  
Dumbledore les hizo una seña con la mano para que entraran a la habitación.  
  
"Por favor, traten de que nadie los vea, y no le comenten esto a nadie, recuerden que muchas cosas han cambiado en estos pocos años que han pasado, y en lo posible, sería mejor que no salieran de su habitación, podrán comer aquí, solo deben golpear su plato, que se encuentra en la habitación de cada uno, con su varita, y ahora los dejo, para que conozcan su nuevo cuarto" Les dijo Dumbledore antes de dejar la habitación.  
  
La habitación no era muy grande, tenía un sofá y una pequeña mesa de centro y habían dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra. Hermione caminó hacia una de las puertas y entró en la habitación, tenía una cama, un pequeño velador en el cual se encontraba un plato, y había otra pequeña puerta enfrente de la cama, la cual debía ser el baño.  
  
La habitación de Draco era exactamente igual, una cama, un velador con un plato, y la puerta del baño enfrente de la cama.  
  
Ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y se sentaron en el sofá, hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que alguno hablara.  
  
"Nunca podré estar tres días en esta habitación sin salir" Dijo Draco en voz baja  
  
"Yo tampoco, pero DEBEMOS quedarnos" Le contestó Hermione  
  
Y así pasaron dos horas...  
  
Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
"Ahhhh" Hermione suspiró y se tendió en su cama 'Ni si quiera puedo ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para entretenerme estos tres días' pensó... 'Pero... Dumbledore dijo que EN LO POSIBLE era mejor que no saliéramos de la habitación, no dijo que nunca debíamos salir'  
  
Hermione salió de su habitación y vio a Draco, que estaba también por salir.  
  
"¿Vas a salir?" Le preguntó Hermione  
  
"Sí, al parecer tú también, ¿no, Granger?" Le contestó Draco con un tono burlón  
  
"Ahá"  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado para que nadie los viera, pero para su mala suerte, se encontraron con Harry y Ron-futuros al doblar una esquina.  
  
"Hola Hermione, Malfoy" Dijo Harry  
  
"Hola" Dijo Ron con algo de desagrado en su voz.  
  
"Ho-hola" Contestó Hermione, bastante impresionada.  
  
Draco solo asintió en respuesta, pues las palabras no salían de su boca, ¿Ellos lo estaban saludando civilizadamente?, ¿Cómo si fuera cosa de siempre?, aquí había algo muy raro.  
  
"¿Chicos?" Preguntó Hermione "¿Se sienten bien?"  
  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Le preguntó Harry.  
  
"N-no, por nada" Hermione prefirió no decir nada más, estaba claro que muchas cosas debían haber cambiado durante esos años.  
  
"Saben" Dijo Ron, "Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo llegaron acá más rápido que nosotros, si estaban en la biblioteca, y nosotros acabamos de salir de allí?....y otra cosa, ¿Es mi idea, o están más bajos?"  
  
Hermione y Draco se vieron acorralados, a ninguno se le ocurría algo que decir.  
  
"Eh....este...nosotros vi-vinimos corriendo y... y ustedes no se dieron cuenta" mintió Draco, un tanto nervioso, Hermione lucía aún más nerviosa que él.  
  
"S-si," afirmó Hermione "Y eso de nuestra altura, Ron, es tu idea"  
  
"Entonces creo que también necesitaré unos lentes" Le contestó Ron  
  
"Y los míos necesitan arreglo" agregó Harry  
  
Ambos chicos se marcharon muy extrañados.  
  
"Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la habitación antes que nos encontremos a alguien más" Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos mientras se alejaban.  
  
"Creo que tienes razón"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a su 'habitación' a paso lento.  
  
***  
  
Harry y Ron-futuros, volvieron hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraban hace solo unos minutos antes, y casi se caen de espaldas al ver a Hermione y Draco-futuros aún allí.  
  
"O-oigan chicos," comenzó Harry "¿Cómo es que llegaron acá más rápido que nosotros, si se quedaron afuera cuando veníamos hacia acá?"  
  
Hermione y Draco-futuros se miraron extrañados, "Nosotros no hemos salido de la biblioteca, Potter" Le contestó Draco.  
  
"P-pero si los acabamos de ver en el pasillo" agregó Ron  
  
"Pero nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí" Dijo Hermione "A no ser que..."  
  
"Una poción multijugos" le interrumpió Harry  
  
"¿Y para que creen que querrían disfrazarse de nosotros?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"Deben querer averiguar algo probablemente" Dijo Ron  
  
"¿Algo como qué?, no tenemos nada que esconder, ni nada importante" Dijo Hermione  
  
" Bueno y que esperamos, vamos a encontrarlos antes que consigan su objetivo sea cual sea" Les dijo Harry.  
  
Los cuatros chicos salieron de la biblioteca para ir en busca de los supuestos farsantes.  
  
***  
  
Draco y Hermione se encontraban por llegar a su 'habitación' cuando escucharon varios pasos de gente corriendo, que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que se vinieron por aquí" Indico Ron con su dedo hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco.  
  
"Oh oh" murmuraron ambos a la vez.  
  
Hermione y Draco se apresuraron lo más silenciosamente posible para que no los vieran, se acercaron a la habitación, Hermione murmuró la contraseña, entraron, y se tiraron en el sofá, agotados.  
  
"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Hermione  
  
"¿Crees que nos hayan alcanzado a ver?" Preguntó Draco, en un notable tono de preocupación.  
  
"No lo sé, pero espero que no"  
  
Luego, cada uno se marchó a su cuarto para comer algo y descansar después de ese agotador encuentro.  
  
***Mientras tanto...  
  
"¿Los ven por algún lugar?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"No, creo que los perdimos" Contestó Harry  
  
"Pues, yo no vi a nadie" Les dijo Hermione  
  
"Bueno, sea lo que sea que quieran, no lo conseguirán" Dijo Draco mientras se devolvía a la biblioteca, los demás se quedaron ahí solo unos cinco segundos mirando y luego cada uno volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Hola!, esta vez no me demoré tanto en enviar el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y please, escriban Reviws, quiero saber sus opiniones! ^^  
  
Y quiero también darle gracias a todos los me escribieron Reviws, en especial a May Potter por darme el nombre de la poción, Arigato!! 


	4. La carta

Inesperado Futuro.  
  
Capítulo #4: La carta.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ron-futuros, ya habían vuelto a la biblioteca, e iban a seguir  
  
averiguando quienes eran los supuestamente farsantes.  
  
"¿Están seguros de haberlos visto?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"Si" Contestó Harry, "Hasta hablamos con ellos"  
  
"¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"Bien, nada en particular, solo nos saludamos-" Harry fue interrumpido por Ron.  
  
"Aunque parecían estar muy nerviosos y asombrados a la vez"  
  
"Si," Harry continuó "y luego Ron les preguntó que como habían llegado hasta allí si  
  
estaban aquí, y que si habían bajado de estatura y ellos dijeron que se habían venido  
  
corriendo y que por eso no los habíamos visto, y eso fue todo" Terminó Harry  
  
"Bien, quizás ya no pudieron conseguir lo que querían y se rindieron" Dijo Draco  
  
"Mmmh...Quizás tengas razón" Dijo Hermione, "Bien, ahora será mejor que terminemos la tarea"  
  
"Bueno, si quieren terminar la tarea ahora termínenla, pero yo y Harry tenemos otras cosas que hacer" Dijo Ron  
  
"Harry y yo" Corrigió Hermione  
  
"Como sea" Se molestó Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione y Draco terminando su trabajo.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, en que problema nos metimos" Decía Hermione mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su estómago.  
  
"si descubren que estamos aquí...¿Qué podría pasar si nos descubren?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"He leído sobre eso" Contestó Hermione "Se produce una desmaterialización por  
  
encontrarse dos personas iguales en un tiempo determinado, se supone que uno se  
  
desmaterializa porque está sobrando"  
  
"¿Y quienes se desmaterializarían?,¿Ellos o nosotros?"  
  
"Eso no lo sé, pero es preferible no arriesgarse, no me gustaría saber que es lo que se  
  
siente" Finalizó Hermione, mientras subía su mirada hacia el cielo raso.  
  
Draco fijó su mirada en ella, 'Ella es tan hermosa....¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hermosa!?,¡ella es solo una sangre sucia!, ¡Pero que demonios estas pensando!' Él apartó su mirada de ella y se concentró en sus zapatos.  
  
Hermione desvió su mirada hacia Draco, 'ahhhh, que lindo se ve....¿Perdón? ¿Acabo de decir 'lindo' a ESO, ¿qué anda mal contigo Hermione, eh?'  
  
Luego de unos minutos, Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, Hermione se quedó sentada en el sofá para pensar, estaba muy confundida, ya no sabía ni lo que pensaba, solo quería regresar al presente y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero en lo más profundo de ella, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, desde ahora todo había cambiado para ella.  
  
***  
  
Draco se encontraba tirado en su cama, pensaba en que pasaría después de volver al presente, ¿Qué dirían para justificar su ausencia?, ¿Snape se había dado cuenta de cual era el error que habían cometido?, ¿Cuáles serían lo rumores que se esparcirían?, esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza, pero lo que más estaba en su cabeza era ella...  
  
Granger.  
  
Draco decidió no seguir preguntándose más cosas, era aún temprano, pero decidió dormir una siesta, quizás eso lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente.  
  
***  
  
Despertó a las 3 horas siguientes, salió de la habitación y vio a Granger aún sentada allí.  
  
"¿Aburrida, Granger?" Preguntó mientras se hincaba hacia el sofá.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Mmmh...estaba recorriendo la habitación y..." Hermione sacó algo de su bolsillo "Encontré esto"  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" Draco vio que era un papel...como una carta  
  
"Es una carta...supongo, mira lo que dice" Hermione abrió el papel y se lo pasó a Draco.  
  
" Volvió" Comenzó a leer Draco "La Luz Volvió, El Calor, La Multitud, Multitud, lo siempre visto, salir. Oscuro, frío, Frío, Vacío, No hay nada, esto asusta, pero es misterioso, jamás había visto algo parecido, entrar." Terminó de leer  
  
"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" Le Preguntó  
  
"Estaba entre dos piedras, en la muralla" Contestó ella "¿No te parece raro?"  
  
"Por supuesto que es raro, me pregunto quien podría haberlo escrito"  
  
"Sabemos que es alguien que ya ha estado aquí antes"  
  
"Si,¿pero cuantas personas pueden haber estado aquí antes?"  
  
Justo en ese momento, escucharon que alguien estaba entrando a la habitación, al principio se asustaron, porque creyeron que alguien los había descubierto, pero luego vieron que era Dumbledore quién había entrado, Draco escondió la carta bajo uno de los cojines del sofá.  
  
"Buenas Tardes, Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy,"  
  
"Buenas Tardes profesor," Contestaron al unísono  
  
"Solo venía a informarles que había olvidado decirles algo"  
  
"Y ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"Bien, para volver al presente, en cuanto pasen los tres días, deberán encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban cuando llegaron acá, a la misma hora en la que llegaron"  
  
"Pero profesor, eso va a ser difícil, ya que es en el salón de pociones en hora de clases"Le Dijo Hermione.  
  
"No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargaré"  
  
"Gracias Profesor" Contestaron ambos.  
  
Entonces el profesor Dumbledore dejó la habitación.  
  
Draco sacó nuevamente el papel de su escondite debajo de el cojín y preguntó "¿Para que crees que hayan escrito esto?"  
  
"Bueno, no se me ocurre nada, parece no tener sentido"  
  
"Mmmh, por la condición del papel y la escritura, parece haber sido escrito hace muchos años" Dijo Draco  
  
"¿Crees que tenga algún significado importante?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"No sé si será importante, pero tiene que tener algún significado, eso está claro"  
  
"¿Vamos a intentar de descifrarlo?, por lo menos en eso nos podemos entretener en estos días"  
  
"Si, creo que será una buena distracción"  
  
"Bien y...¿Por dónde empezamos?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Emm...si se lee al revés quizás signifique algo..........."Draco bajó su mirada al papel y después de un rato dijo, "No, las palabras al revés tampoco tienen significado, a lo menos en algún idioma que conozca"  
  
"Quizás sea como un acertijo"  
  
"Quizás" Respondió Draco  
  
Estuvieron todo el resto del día tratando de encontrarle un significado al papel, pero sin ningún resultado.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano para ir a desayunar, tomó una ducha, se  
  
vistió y salió de la habitación, al parecer, sin percatarse de donde estaba...  
  
"¿Dónde crees que vas, Granger?" Preguntó una fría voz detrás suyo.  
  
Hermione giró su cabeza, para mirar a quien le hablaba.  
  
"¿¡Malfoy?!" Ella gritó "¿¡Qué haces aquí!?"  
  
"Lo mismo que tú"  
  
Hermione se quedó un rato en silencio para pensar, claro, había olvidado lo de la poción,  
  
pensaba que había sido solo un mal sueño.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Hola a todos!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Y Please Reviews!!  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Tienes toda la razón en una cosa, tal como dice el Mago Clow: "Las casualidades no existen...sólo existe lo inevitable"  
  
Y gracias a todos los que revisaron mi fic!! 


	5. El Tunel

Inesperado Futuro  
  
Capítulo #5: El túnel.  
  
  
  
"Lo había olvidado" Pronunció Hermione, levantándose nuevamente para dirigirse a su cuarto a desayunar.  
  
Después de unos pocos minutos, Hermione salió nuevamente de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia Draco, quién estaba leyendo nuevamente la carta que habían encontrado el día anterior, "¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Aún nada" Contestó Draco algo desanimado, "De cualquier forma, quien sea que lo haya escrito no debe haber estado pensando coherentemente"  
  
"Bien, si queremos descubrir que significa eso, debemos apresurarnos, solo tenemos plazo hasta mañana en la mañana"  
  
"Parece algo así como la descripción de un lugar, ¿no te parece?"  
  
"Si, eso es lo que parece, lo que no entiendo es eso de 'entrada' y 'salida'"  
  
"Será que describe la entrada del lugar y la salida" Dijo Draco  
  
"Sí, pero, ¿De qué lugar?, no debe encontrarse demasiado lejos, la carta estaba aquí, entre esas rocas, en el muro "  
  
"¿No habrá alguna otra carta que nos dé alguna otra pista?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"Puede ser, si queremos encontrar algo, es mejor que comencemos a buscar ya"  
  
Entonces, ambos comenzaron a buscar por diferentes lugares, cercanos o alejados al muro, estuvieron buscando alrededor de dos horas, pero sirvió de algo, lograron encontrar otra carta, que si bien, no era más coherente que la anterior...  
  
"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"Dice: A quienquiera que encuentre esta nota, si es que alguien la encuentra, aviso que, si aún no encuentras como llegar, es porque tu destino no es entrar, si ya has encontrado como entrar mediante la otra nota, hay dos caminos que tomar, uno que a nada te llevará, y otro que tiene un camino, que nadie sabe donde llegará, pues, yo debo ser el único que ha logrado salir, quizás de los pocos que ha logrado entrar, la puerta es muy difícil de descubrir, pero si has encontrado esta nota, es porque muy cerca estás, recuerda, decide bien que camino tomarás."  
  
"Raro" esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione.  
  
"Me pregunto de que entrada hablará" Dijo Draco.  
  
"Bien, sea lo que sea, vamos a encontrar como entrar a esa parte que dice"  
  
"Si se supone que la otra nota dice como entrar, entonces debemos estar cerca, quizás sea una contraseña que esté escondida en esa carta, puede que sea más fácil de lo que pensamos"  
  
".....Creo que se me ocurrió algo, aunque no creo que de mucho resultado" Hermione pronunció en una voz muy baja, que pensó que Draco no la había alcanzado a oír.  
  
"Cualquier cosa podría servir" Draco le respondió.  
  
"Bueno, ¿Me pasas la nota?"  
  
"Ten" Él le entregó la nota.  
  
Hermione releyó la nota unas tres veces antes de pronunciar en voz alta "Odicerap ogla otsiv aíbah sámaj osoiretsim se orep atsusa otse adan yah on oícav oírf oírf orucso."  
  
De pronto, se escuchó un sonido como el de piedras cayendo encima de otras, Hermione y Draco miraron para todos lados, para ver de que lugar provenía ese extraño ruido, ambos, siguiendo el sonido se dirigieron a un rincón de la habitación, y encontraron una abertura en el piso de unos sesenta centímetros por cada lado, se veía muy oscuro, al parecer muy profundo.  
  
"¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó Draco sin apartar la mirada de la abertura.  
  
"Solo...no pensé que esa sería la contraseña...solo lo leí al revés, pero solo desde la parte que decía 'entrada'" Ella contestó al igual que Draco, sin poder apartar su mirada de la abertura.  
  
"Bien, esta es la supuesta entrada, ¿no?"  
  
"Si, eso parece"  
  
"Y...¿entramos?" Preguntó Draco con un cierto tono de nerviosismo y ansiedad en su voz.  
  
"¿No está muy profundo?" Respondió ella con otra pregunta.  
  
"Si no entramos, nunca lo sabremos"  
  
"Pero está muy oscuro, ¿cómo sabemos si está tan profundo que nos matamos al caer?"  
  
"Entonces ¿cómo crees que la persona que escribió esta nota logró entrar y salir?"  
  
"...está bien, pero anda tu primero" Dijo Hermione un poco asustada y nerviosa a la vez.  
  
"Bueno" Draco primero se sentó en la orilla, al poner un pie dentro, sintió lo frío que se encontraba ahí abajo, tomó una respiración profunda, y un poco asustado, saltó.  
  
"¡Ouch!" Se quejó él al caer al suelo, "eso dolió".  
  
Desde lo alto se escuchaba la voz de Hermione, "¡Draco!, ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?"  
  
"¡Sí!" Contestó Draco. "o eso creo" dijo para si mismo, "¡Ahora baja tú!"  
  
"¡Ya voy!"  
  
Y antes que Draco lograra moverse, Hermione ya se había tirado, "¡Ouch!" Hermione escuchó la voz de Draco quejarse, "¿Draco?, ¿Dónde estas?"  
  
"Abajo tuyo" Apenas logró contestar.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó, pero con la oscuridad, Draco no lo notó, "Lo siento" Dijo ella mientras se bajaba de Draco, "Esta bien, no importa" Dijo él.  
  
Hermione sacó su varita y pronunció "¡Lumos!" y de la varita salió una luz que logró iluminar una pequeña parte del lugar en donde se encontraban.  
  
"Parece un túnel" Dijo Draco "Y tal como lo decía en la nota, hay dos caminos, a la derecha o a la izquierda"  
  
"Mira, aquí hay algo" Dijo Hermione acercándose al muro.  
  
Draco la siguió, "Es una flecha, indica a la izquierda"  
  
Ambos se miraron, pensaron por unos segundos y dijeron al unísono "A la derecha"  
  
Comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente por unos minutos, hasta que Hermione tropezó con algo... "¡Ahhhh!" Gritó ella al ver directamente con lo que se había tropezado.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"M-Mira" Dijo parándose y apuntando hacia donde había estado tirada hace unos segundos.  
  
Hermione tomó con sus dos manos la mano de Draco y dijo un poco asustada, "Este lugar me da escalofríos" Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario de Hermione, quién no podía apartar su vista del cadáver con el que había tropezado, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban tomadas a las de Draco.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Hermione miró a Draco y luego miró hacia sus manos, las apartó rápidamente y siguió caminando "¿No vienes?" Dijo Hermione al ver a Draco quedarse atrás sin moverse, "Si, ya voy" Contestó Draco mirando al cadáver.  
  
Siguieron caminando alrededor de media hora sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Draco rompió el hielo, "Pareciera como que este camino no terminara nunca"  
  
"Ahá, ya hemos estado caminando por casi media hora" Le dijo Hermione "Es mejor que descansemos, por lo menos yo ya estoy cansada de caminar"  
  
"Esta bien" Replicó Draco, "Yo también estoy cansado" Agregó.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, "¿A que crees que nos lleve este túnel?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"No lo sé, a algún otro lugar de Hogwarts, creo"  
  
"Ahá" Hermione se sentía algo rara, era agradable estar allí con Draco, ella jamás pensó que podría llegar a decir eso alguna vez, pero, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentir bien, segura, y eso le agradaba.  
  
Draco no se sentía muy diferente a Hermione, también le gustaba estar con ella, lo que jamás imaginó que podría pasarle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Hola!!, Gracias a todos los que me enviaron Reviws del cap pasado, espero que les haya gustado este cap.  
  
Kitty- Tus preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos caps. ^_^  
  
Lora Chang- Yo tb estoy leyendo tu fic!  
  
Y Plz, Reviws!!! 


	6. La salida del tunel¿Que hacemos ahora?

Inesperado Futuro  
  
Capítulo #6: El final del túnel...¿Que hacemos ahora?  
  
  
  
"Será mejor que sigamos, así nos tardaremos menos en salir" Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.  
  
"Si, tienes razón"  
  
Ambos siguieron caminado, "¿Porqué crees que estaba ese cadáver allí?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"No sé, quizás pasó tanto tiempo encerrado que se murió" Le contestó Draco.  
  
"...Y...si nosotros también quedamos así" Dijo Hermione con voz de hilo  
  
"No, eso no pasará"  
  
"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" A esta pregunta, Draco no encontró una respuesta, el no sabía porque había dicho eso, sabía que podía pasar, si se habían equivocado de camino, y luego no hallaban como salir, podrían quedar igual que aquel cadáver, "...Lo sé" Esa fue la única respuesta que le pudo dar.  
  
Hermione, por alguna razón, se quedó más tranquila, a pesar de que su respuesta no tuviera argumento alguno, a quien no le tranquilizaba esa respuesta, era a Draco.  
  
Siguieron caminando y caminando, por largo rato, hasta que escucharon un ruido parecido a agua corriendo.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Vamos a ver" Ambos aceleraron su paso y fueron a ver de qué se trataba ese ruido, entonces pararon abruptamente, el camino había terminado, en vez de rocas, como había antes, era un río de agua subterráneo, y no olía muy bien tampoco, por las orillas, habían unas angostas cunetas, por las que se podía pasar, pero con sumo cuidado, para no caer al 'río'  
  
'esto parece un túnel de alcantarillado' pensaba Hermione.  
  
Luego de un rato vieron una luz y una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba, Draco subió primero para ver que había, y encontró una pequeña compuerta redonda con varios agujeros por donde pasaba una ligera luz, por los agujeros se podían ver varias estrellas, lo que significaba que habían estado caminando por tanto rato, que ya había oscurecido, lo que les recordaba a ambos el hambre que tenían. Draco empujó la 'compuerta' y salió a la superficie, luego ayudó a Hermione a salir.  
  
Ella, al mirar alrededor, reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, Draco, al ver la cara de Hermione, supo también en donde se encontraban... en le mundo Muggle.  
  
"Y..." Draco habló "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó.  
  
"...mmm...no lo sé" ella le contestó.  
  
Draco la miró y le dijo, "¿Me vas a decir que tendremos que dormir en la calle?"  
  
Hermione había olvidado por completo ese detalle, "Eh...no, yo creo que tendremos que deberemos dormir en el túnel"  
  
"Supongo que sí"  
  
Ambos se encontraban muy cansados por el viaje, y no tenían las fuerzas como para devolverse, además, no habían comida nada desde la mañana.  
  
Cuando se disponían a bajar, Draco dijo, "Oye, ¿Cómo vamos a salir después?"  
  
A lo que Hermione respondió, "Por aquí mismo"  
  
"Pero por aquí pasan...¿autos?" Draco dijo algo inseguro  
  
Hermione se detuvo por un momento para pensar, "Oh, lo había olvidado, si pasan autos, no podremos salir, y nos quedaríamos aquí, y nos-- " Hermione prefirió no decir lo que había pensado, pero Draco ya lo había adivinado, él estaba apunto de decirlo cuando Hermione le tapo la boca con su mano, "No-lo-digas" ella advirtió.  
  
Draco le sacó la mano, "Esta bien" el murmuró, "¿Entonces que hacemos?"  
  
"Pues, dormir..." Hermione miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo, "Allí" ella apuntó a una banca.  
  
"Ah, no, yo no voy a dormir en ninguna banca"  
  
"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?"  
  
"Mmmm...si, ya sé, podemos dormir en esa banca, pero por lo menos yo, dormiré sentado, así parecerá como que solo me senté temprano, y no dormí allí"  
  
"Como quieras"  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la banca, Hermione escuchó a Draco murmurar varias cosas, entre ellas unos "Que ridículo" y "Cuando vea algo raro, nunca más voy a tratar de averiguar que es"  
  
Draco se sentó en la banca, mientras Hermione intentó acostarse, pero mejor decidió quedarse sentada, "¿No habías dicho que querías acostarte?"  
  
"Bien" Hermione contestó, "Como tú dijiste, quería, o sea, pasado, ya no quiero"  
  
"¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"  
  
Hermione se sonrojó un poco, "Bueno, es solo que...no quepo"  
  
Draco miró la banca de punta a punta "No veo por que no cabes"  
  
"…emm…" Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda, "mhm" Hermione dobló sus rodillas y se acostó en la banca, al apoyar la cabeza en la banca dijo, "Ahora si tengo otra razón para no querer acostarme"  
  
"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Draco.  
  
"Es muy incómodo"  
  
"Ah...bueno, tu quisiste acostarte"  
  
"si"  
  
............................................................................ ................. "¿Granger?" ……………………  
  
………… "¿Si?" …………………………… "Si despiertas primero me tienes que despertar" ………………………… "Esta bien, tu igual" ……………………… "Bueno"  
  
Luego de unas horas el sol ya estaba saliendo, se escuchaban los motores de los autos en marcha, y los locales abriendo. Hermione despertó primero, y notó algo diferente en la forma que se había quedado dormida y en la que se encontraba ahora, si mal no recordaba, ella se había quedado dormida con las rodilladas flexionadas, y ahora las tenía estiradas, lo que significaba que había dormido en toda la banca, se ruborizó un poco al ver que tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Draco, se levantó rápidamente, no tuvo que despertar a Draco, porque en cuanto ella se levantó, él despertó.  
  
"Buenos días" Ella le dijo  
  
"Buenos días"  
  
"Ven, se me ocurrió algo"  
  
"¿Qué?" Draco preguntó sin mayor interés en su voz, aún se encontraba algo dormido.  
  
"Ven y te explico"  
  
"Oh, esta bien" Draco se levantó de su asiento y le dijo "¿Y a dónde debemos ir?"  
  
"A mi casa" Respondió Hermione  
  
Draco la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de hablar, "¿No van a creer que nos escapamos de Hogwarts?"  
  
"Mmm...No si les explico bien lo que pasó"  
  
"Bueno"  
  
Así, ambos se pusieron en camino a la casa de Hermione, que no quedaba muy cerca de donde estaban, por cierto.  
  
"Bien, aquí es" Hermione se paró en frente de una casa de ladrillo, que tenía un patio delantero bastante grande, era de dos pisos, y se veía muy hermosa, antes de entrar, Hermione tomó una respiración profunda, entonces abrió la rejilla, dio unos pasos, Draco detrás de ella, y tocó el timbre.  
  
Luego de un corto periodo de tiempo, salió la madre de Hermione a la puerta.  
  
"Hola, Hermione, Draco, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿No deberían estar en Hogwarts?"  
  
En ese momento, Hermione y Draco tenían el mismo pensamiento, pero con una pequeña diferencia, Draco pensaba '¿Cómo me conoce?' y Hermione pensaba '¿Cómo lo conoce?'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Hi!! Ojalá les haya gustado este capi!! ^-^, gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviws el pasado capi, me encanta saber que opinan de este fic!!!  
  
Sakura-Corazón: estoy leyendo tu historia, es muy buena, por cierto!! 


	7. La pocion Prohibida

Inesperado Futuro  
  
Capítulo #7: La poción Prohibida.  
  
N/A: Hola!! Disculpen la demora, es que he estado con todas las pruebas finales. En este capi pondré lo que sucedió en el presente mientras Hermione y Draco se fueron, comenzando por la clase de pociones, hasta que pasaron los 2 días, pero no quiere decir que todo el capi estará con el presente. ^-^  
  
  
  
"...La clase ha terminado" Dijo el profesor Snape al sonar la campana. Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y se dirigieron al puesto de Hermione, "¿Crees que ya haya salido?" Preguntó Ron a Harry, "Es probable" contestó este al ver el puesto de Hermione vacío. Ambos amigos salieron del salón, pero no vieron a nadie, "¿Dónde crees que haya ido?" Preguntó Harry. "No lo sé, no la vi salir si quiera" Respondió su amigo. "Es raro, Herm no acostumbra a desaparecer así" "Quizás la llamó algún profesor, tú sabes" "Si, eso debe ser" ***  
  
Luego de finalizar la clase, Snape, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Pasa algo Profesor Snape?" Preguntó Dumbledore en un tono algo preocupado al ver el rostro del profesor Snape. "Verá, profesor Dumbledore, tengo sospechas de que el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger han hecho la poción prohibida" "¿La poción prohibida?" Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de mayor preocupación que el anterior, "¿Pero como llegó a pasar?" Dumbledore sacó un papel de su escritorio y lo miró con atención, "¿Cómo fueron a beber la poción justo el día preciso, al tiempo exacto, en el lugar exacto? además de deber haber cometido algún error." "Si, deben haber confundido los materiales" "¿Qué poción era la que se encontraban haciendo?" "La Helinimium" "...Los materiales que se utilizan son casi los mismos, pero aunque se hayan equivocado en alguna cantidad, hay un material diferente" "Si profesor, para la helinimun se utiliza maleza, mientras que para la poción prohibida se ocupan otros tipos de hierba" "Esto no debió haber pasado, la poción prohibida sirve para cambiar el futuro, lo cual también cambia el pasado, solo espero que descubran la salida" ***  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban conversando sobre la 'desaparición' de Hermione en el descanso ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, y llegaron tarde a su clase de Transfiguración. "Llegan tarde" Les llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall, "¿Y la Srta. Granger?" preguntó al verlos solo a ellos dos, Harry y Ron miraron alrededor del salón, ellos pensaban que Hermione ya había llegado a clases, ella nunca faltaría a una clase a no ser que le hubiera pasado algo grave. "No sabemos, Profesora" Contestó Harry, la profesora los miró un poco incrédula, pero por el tono de ambos, parecieran decir la verdad, y también parecían estar preocupados. "Bien, pueden tomar asiento, pero tendré que quitarles cinco puntos por haberse retrasado" Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos. La clase pasó sumamente lenta y aburrida para ambos, pero al fin llegó el termino de la clase, y del día completo, sin ver a Hermione por ningún lugar. "¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?" Preguntó Ron. "Espero que nada malo" Fue la respuesta de Harry. "Sabes, tampoco he visto a Malfoy desde la clase de pociones" "Esto está muy raro, nadie ha visto a Hermione ni a Malfoy desde la clase de pociones" "¿Crees que debamos ir a preguntarle a Dumbledore?" "Mmm...creo que es mejor que vallamos" ***  
  
"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry y a Ron. "Eh... Profesor, es que no hemos visto a Hermione en todo el día, quizás usted pueda saber algo" Dumbledore sonrió a ambos y dijo "La Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy tuvieron que hacer un pequeño viaje, pero no se preocupen, estarán de vuelta muy pronto" ambos chicos asintieron "Eso espero" murmuró Dumbledore en un tono casi inaudible. "¿Adónde fueron?" Preguntó Harry, con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz. "No se preocupen, ellos se encuentran bien, pero no les puedo asegurar el lugar exacto en donde puedan encontrarse en este momento, pero les puedo asegurar que no están muy lejos" Hubo un breve momento de silencio. "Bien, ¿A eso venían?" Preguntó Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento. "emm...si profesor" Contestó Ron mirando a Harry de reojo. Los chicos se marcharon preocupados, pero a lo menos sabían que a Hermione no le había sucedido nada grave, si es que a estar con Malfoy se le podía llamar nada grave. Harry y Ron decidieron no preocuparse demasiado, si es Malfoy le hacía algo malo a Hermione, devuelta se encargarían de él.  
  
*** De Regreso al futuro...  
  
"Ho-Hola mamá" Hermione fingió una sonrisa. "Buenos días Sra. Granger" Contestó Draco, sin formular mayor expresión. "Pasen" La Sra. Granger les hizo un gesto con la mano, "¿Qué hacen aquí?, aún no me han respondido" "Emm....verás mamá, es que... cometimos un pequeño error en la clase de pociones, y bueno, durante el tiempo que estuvimos, digamos, sin clases, encontramos un camino que nos trajo hacia acá" Finalizó Hermione. Hubo un breve instante de silencio antes que la madre de Hermione volviera a emitir alguna palabra. "¿Podrían explicármelo mejor?" "Lo que pasó fue que viajamos en el tiempo, quiero decir que venimos del pasado, asi que no se preocupe, volveremos pronto, y no estamos perdiendo clases" Explicó Draco. La madre de Hermione no mostró expresión alguna, al parecer no se le hacía raro. "¿No vas a decir nada, Mamá?" Preguntó Hermione. "Bueno, a la próxima vez ten más cuidado cuando hagas alguna poción" Respondió la Sra. Granger. "Sí, Mamá, lo tendré" "Bueno, estaba por desayunar, ¿Quieren comer algo?"  
  
*************  
  
N/A: Bien, antes había olvidado ir poniendo lo que ocurría en el "Presente", mientras Draco y Hermione se encontraban en el "Futuro", Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora que vienen las vacaciones de invierno podré poner los caps más seguido. 


	8. Tiempo para Pensar

Inesperado Futuro.  
  
Capitulo #8: Tiempo para pensar  
  
  
  
N/A: Ahhh *supiro* No puedo creer q haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí el pasado capitulo, por dios que me siento extraña escribiendo nuevamente. Lamento muuuuuucho la gran demora de este capitulo, pero es que últimamente... bueno, desde hace tiempo he estado en el animo de No-Quiero- Hacer-Nada. Pero eso si, no soy de las personas que empiezan las cosas y nunca las terminan... Prometo que nunca más me voy a demorar tanto en poner un capítulo. Bueno, los dejo con la historia...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mientras comían, la madre de Hermione comenzó una conversación con ambos.  
  
"Asi que vienen del pasado"  
  
"Si" Contestaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo, "Por cierto mamá," comenzó Hermione, "No parecias muy sorprendida al vernos a ambos aquí en vez de estar en clases" Haciendo énfasis en la frase 'a ambos'  
  
"Suponía que algo tendría que haber pasado para que no estuvieran en clases" Contestó su madre "Además..." La Sra. Granger estaba cerca de decir otra cosa más, pero se arrepintió "esperen, ¿Cuántos años avanzaron en el tiempo?"  
  
"Dos" Contestó Draco.  
  
"Ya veo," Dijo "¿Por qué no salen a...pasear?, quizás encuentren algo interesante que hacer en vez de quedarse aquí aburridos en la casa"  
  
"Si, creo que es mejor" Dijo Hermione, "¿Vamos?" Se dirigió a Draco  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Para prevenir cualquier imprevisto, Hermione subió a su cuarto, sacó una mochila en la cual metió comida.  
  
"Adios niños" Se despidió la Sra. Granger  
  
"Adiós" Contestaron Ambos  
  
***  
  
Ambos salieron a recorrer el mundo Muggle, pasaron por diversos lugares, hasta volver a la misma banca en la cual durmieron la noche pasada, allí se sentaron durante un rato, en completo silencio, hasta que Draco habló.  
  
"Ups" Pronunció él en un tono de preocupación.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Hermione.  
  
"Creo que..."  
  
"¿Quéee?"  
  
Draco la miró y dijo "¿Cuántos días han pasado desde el viaje?"  
  
Hermione se disponía a responder cuando quedó totalmente inmóvil y luego su mano fue automáticamente hacia su boca, "N-no puede...ser"  
  
"S-si puede...ser" Draco la imitó.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada. Draco solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
"Esta noche debemos volver al túnel y ver si queda alguna otra posibilidad de volver" Dijo Hermione, "Por ahora será mejor que volvamos a mi casa y ver que podemos hacer"  
  
Draco asintió y luego ambos se pusieron en marcha.  
  
"¿Crees que haya alguna forma de volver?" Preguntó Draco.  
  
"No lo sé, pero espero que sí"  
  
Después de un tiempo de caminar, Hermione paró, haciendo parar a Draco también, se encontraban cerca de una tienda de música, la cual Hermione nunca había visto antes.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Granger?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"Creo que... estamos perdidos"  
  
Draco miró hacia el cielo y dijo "Bueno, no importa, tenemos todo el día para encontrar el camino devuelta al alcantarillado, pero ¿Cómo te fuiste a perder?"  
  
"No lo sé, no me estaba fijando por donde iba"  
  
"Bueno, como sea" Draco se dirigió a una banca cercana, Hermione lo siguió luego de quedarse parada allí un rato.  
  
"¿Granger?" Draco se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
"¿Mmm?"  
  
"emm... sabes, no estamos perdidos"  
  
Hermione lo quedó mirando un rato y dijo "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
  
"Quiero decir que si seguimos derecho, doblamos en esa esquina de allí" Decía mientras le apuntaba la dirección, "De ahí cruzamos y seguimos por la izquierda... llegamos a donde estábamos antes"  
  
Hermione lo siguió mirando, ahora con cara de '¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?'  
  
Draco reconoció inmediantamente lo que quería decir Hermione, y le respondió "Verás...loquepasaesquesemehabíaolvidado" Contestó Draco lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Después de un tiempo, llegaron nuevamente a la misma banca y se sentaron a esperar a que anocheciera... Eran las 2 de la tarde, sacaron su almuerzo y luego siguieron esperando y esperando y esperando...las 6, comieron unos bocadillos de once... las horas parecían días, hasta que por fin se dieron las 2 am, a esa hora ya no pasaban autos por esa calle, Hermione y Draco Bajaron nuevamente por la alcantarilla e hicieron todo su largo camino nuevamente, pero más o menos a la mitad decidieron descansar...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
N/A: ya, este es el capi 8, aunque es más una introducción al capitulo 9... bueno, el capitulo 9 será puesto lo más pronto posible... estará listo para el Miércoles 1, lo prometo! PLZ Reviews!! 


	9. Desaparicion

Inesperado Futuro.  
  
Capitulo #9: Desaparición  
  
  
  
N/A: Bueno... aquí vienen las consecuencias por no haber llegado a tiempo...  
  
  
  
Se quedaron allí sentados en medio del túnel, con las rodillas contraídas contra el cuerpo, por un buen lapso de tiempo, en silencio, sin saber lo que podría pasar si llegaban allí, Dumbledore los reprocharía, eso estaba claro, pero... ¿habría otra manera de volver al presente? ¿o habían desperdiciado su única oportunidad? ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraban atrapados en el futuro por siempre?... eso daba que pensar... quizás nunca más se supiera de ellos desde aquel día, quizás sus futuros "Yo" también desaparecerían... Cambiarían el futuro, porque ya habían cambiado el pasado, eso no era algo muy alentador, aunque si lo piensan bien, ya habían cambiado el futuro. Pero debía haber alguna otra opción para volver... vamos a pensar de manera positiva... pero no querían hacerse falsas esperanzas, había que resignarse y dejar que pase lo que tiene que pasar.  
  
"Dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar" Pensó Draco en voz alta.  
  
Hermione lo miró pensativa, "Creo que es lo mejor" Dijo apartando su vista hacia sus rodillas nuevamente.  
  
Esto sacó a Draco repentinamente de sus pensamientos, "¿Qué crees que es lo mejor?"  
  
"Eso, lo que acabas de decir, dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar"  
  
"¿Eso dije?, No recuerdo haberlo dicho en voz alta"  
  
"Como sea, lo dijiste"  
  
"Vaya, veo que estás de mal humor, mejor no hablarte" Dijo Draco en un tono burlesco.  
  
"¿Y no debería?" Respondió Hermione "Estamos en el medio de un túnel, en el futuro, perdimos nuestra oportunidad de volver al presente, puede que no lleguemos a salir nunca de aquí y así y todo, ¿Debo estar de buen humor?"  
  
"Haber, déjame pensarlo... Sí" Contestó Draco en un tono algo divertido, "Pero si tú prefieres que ande tan mal como tú, lo haré" Dijo desafiantemente. Hermione solo lo miró en confusión antes de que Draco comenzara a hablar nuevamente.  
  
"No podremos salir de este túnel" Comenzó Draco con el mismo tono de mal humor de Hermione, "Nos moriremos aquí y quedaremos como ése cadáver que vimos, y si logramos salir, nunca podremos volver, desapareceremos y ese será nuestro fin"  
  
Hermione quedó perpleja ante las palabras de Draco, "¿No... No piensas eso...verdad?"  
  
"¿Qué crees tú?... o más bien dicho, ¿Qué quieres tú?"  
  
"..." Hermione quedó muda, no sabía que pensar o que decir... ahora se había bajoneado aún más...  
  
"Ah, la verdad...No, no creo eso" Dijo riendo un poco, luego miró a Hermione directo a los ojos.  
  
"¿Sólo querías hacerme sentir peor?" Preguntó Hermione en un tono de seriedad.  
  
"Solo quería advertirte lo que pasaría si sigues con ese humor... por que así ya me lo vas a pegar" Contesto Draco con la misma seriedad de Hermione.  
  
Hermione miró al suelo, "Es que... no puedo... no quiero pensar en que nunca vamos a volver, pero tan solo no... no puedo evitarlo" Ella no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, ya no podía, no quería llorar frente a Draco, pero era imposible evitarlo.  
  
Draco puso su mano en la pera de Hermione, haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos, "Escucha, todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte"  
  
'Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a pensar esto pero... Draco es muy dulce' pensaba Hermione, quien esbozó una sonrisa. Draco le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de su pulgar y no pudo evitar sonreir también.  
  
Ambos no habían perdido aún el contacto visual, sus caras se acercaban cada vez más, Draco movió la mano de la pera de Hermione hacia su mejilla, lentamente acercándose cada vez más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se besaron, comenzando algo tímido en un principio, pero luego volviéndose más apasionado.  
  
Ambos se separaron repentinamente desviando sus miradas hacia el suelo... hubo un momento de silencio...  
  
"...Será mejor que sigamos caminando" Dijo Draco tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema, '¿Por qué hice eso?, Ese NO era YO... o si????... hay que admitir que ella es muy ... linda.. //Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa, pero por algo se empieza//' dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, 'Oh, tú denuevo, porque no te vas a freir monos al áfrica //mmm...¿Será por que no quiero?// -ya Cállate de una vez! - //¡Oblígame! Nunca podrás... jajajajajajaja!'  
  
"¡Que te calles!" Dijo en voz alta Draco sin darse cuenta hasta que miró a Hermione.  
  
"P-pero si he dicho nada" Dijo Hermione en un tono inocente y algo lastimado al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Eh... lo siento, no te decía a ti, no me hagas caso" Se disculpó Draco. '¡Ves lo que me haces hacer! - //Bueno, pero no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que admitas algo// -Admitir que? - //Bueno, solo que ... ¡¡TE GUSTA HERMIONE!!// - ¡Que Noooooo! - //Que sí!//...'  
  
Así siguió la pelea entre Draco y su vocecita...  
  
***Ahora Hermione's POV***  
  
'Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió entre nosotros' pensaba ella 'fue algo tan //¿Especial?// - Si- digo NO!, Mejor no te metas K? - //Vamos, también es asunto mío, soy la parte tuya que siempre tiene la razón// - No, tú no tienes la razón... siempre... algunas veces...muy pocas veces- //Oh, si, aquí vamos denuevo, siempre que tengo la razón dices eso, es un fastidio lidiar contigo, ¿Sabes? - Entonces por que no mejor te vas y te callas? - //Porque no te puedo dejar sola y pérdida, sin saber que vas a hacer contigo misma, piensa un poco, date cuenta// - si te digo que lo voy a hacer... te irías?- //si, pero no te das cuenta a tiempo, te molestaré por Siempre! Jajajajajaja... - Bueno, como sea, lo voy a hacer... y deja tus risas diabólicas para después, que me dan escalofríos'  
  
Pensando y pensando, el tiempo se fue volando, (N/A: Odio que me salga verso, pero fue lo único se me ocurrió poner) hasta que llegaron por donde mismo habían entrado, estaba muy alto, debían pensar en una forma de subir...  
  
"Bueno, juntemos las rocas que se cayeron y así trataremos de llegar hasta arriba" Dijo Hermione.  
  
Así lo hicieron, Draco subió primero, puesto a que era más alto logró alcanzar para subir, luego ayudó a Hermione. Cuando ya estaban arriba, decidieron tapar la entrada con una pequeña alfombra que se encontraba en la habitación. Luego fueron a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero no hubo necesidad de dar más de dos pasos hacia fuera cuando se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore se encontraba ya a punto de entrar a la habitación...  
  
"Veo que decidieron aparecer" Dijo Dumbledore en un tono bastante serio.  
  
"Profesor, nosotros..." Comenzó a explicarse Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, parecía que algo andaba muy mal  
  
****  
  
"¿N.No hay p.posibilidad de vol.volver?" Tartamudeó Hermione sin saber que pensar, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.  
  
"Bueno, al menos no se sufre tanto puesto a que vamos a desaparecer" Dijo Draco, aún impresionado por las palabras de Dumbledore...  
  
****  
  
"La poción que hicieron, La Poción Prohibida, puede utilizarse solo una vez cada dos años, y para que eso sea factible, se debe estar en un lugar preciso, a una hora precisa... esta poción no solo afecta el futuro y el presente, si no se regresa a tiempo puede también afectar el pasado, puesto a que ya no volvieron, son borrados, será como que nunca hubiesen existido..."  
  
****  
  
Esas no habían ido todas las palabras de Dumbledore, este les explicó muchas cosas más, pero en las palabras que draco pensaba eran en aquellas.  
  
Por su parte, Hermione pensaba de manera diferente...  
  
***  
  
"Recuerdo haberles dicho que habían hecho una Tempus, bien, luego de que se fueron, hubo una extraña sensación que me dijo que debía revisar el armario, cuando fui me di cuenta que había un pergamino que nunca había visto y decía que la poción hecha por ustedes no era una tempus, si no, la Poción Prohibida, por eso les fui a avisar que debían encontrarse en los mismos lugares, a la misma hora, la poción Timpus y La Poción Prohibida son iguales en cuanto cantidad de días que se debe esperar para volver."  
  
***  
  
¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?, Solo esperar a que desaparecieran por completo, al cabo de un par de horas, ya no estarían allí y nadie los recordaría tampoco, solo había que esperar, ellos no iban a sentir nada, luego de esas horas, ya no sabrían nada de nada, por que ya no existirían... ni como espiritus, ni como energía, ni como fantasmas, simplemente sería como si nunca hubiesen nacido.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
(Del capitulo 9, obviamente)  
  
N/A: Bueno, que les pareció este capítulo??, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo divertido que era ser mala en los fanfics Jajajajajajaja!  
  
OK, ya me recuperé... todavía quedan muchas cosas por descubrir sobre aquella poción y sobre el pasadiso secreto de Hogwarts al mundo Muggle... bueno, eso si es que no desaparecen para siempre... jajajajajajajajajaja!!! 


	10. Todo Llega a su Fin

Inesperado Futuro.  
  
Capitulo #10: Todo llega a su fin.  
  
  
  
N/A: Muy bien, después de reflexionar un laaaargo rato he decidido lo que voy a hacer con ellos lo que tenía pensado hacer con ellos...Van a- No les voy a decir, mejor lean la historia ^-^  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Se preguntaba Hermione a si misma.  
  
"Solo debemos esperar a desaparecer" Dijo Draco. "No es como si fuera el fin del mundo, sabes"  
  
Hermione lo miró antes de hablar "Para nosotros, ES como si fuese el fin del mundo"  
  
De pronto comenzaron a sentirse raros, como que no sentían algunas partes de sus respectivos cuerpos, Draco miró hacia su mano, pero... NO TENÍA MANO!!!!  
  
"Oh-Uh, creo que ya ha comenzado" Dijo Draco en un murmuro para sí mismo.  
  
Hermione estaba en las mismas, solo que lo que no sentía eran sus pies, estaban desapareciendo...y ya no había vuelta atrás, este era el final para ambos.  
  
"¿Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer?" Murmuró Hermione para sus adentros.  
  
Ella dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, mientras más rápido que lento, su cuerpo iba esfumándose, "Draco," Comenzó a hablar Hermione en un notable tono de tristeza "antes de que pase lo que tiene que pasar... yo..."  
  
Draco intentó escucharla pero desafortunadamente, antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar, él ya había desaparecido, poco después, Hermione lo hizo también y pronto, no quedaría ni un solo rastro de que ellos alguna vez existieron.  
  
  
  
***Mientras Draco Y Hermione-Futuros***  
  
  
  
Se encontraban en la mitad de la clase de Transfiguración, cuando cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder, Pero nadie lo notaba, era como si siempre hubiera sido así...el primero en desaparecer fue... Harry Potter, el puesto quedó totalmente vacío, como si nada hubiera pasado, su nombre había sido borrado de la lista. Lo mismo pasó con Hermione, solo que esta vez, su lugar había sido tomado por alguien más. Y con Draco había pasado exactamente lo mismo, mientras se encontraba en las clases de Pociones.  
  
***  
  
"¿Están bien?" Se escuchó una voz femenina "¡Oigan! ¡¡¡DESPIERTEN!!!" Pero no había respuestas '¿Estarán muertos?' pensaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes. La chica se comenzó a desesperar y les pegó una cachetada a dos personajes que se encontraba tirados en el suelo.  
  
"¡Ouch! ¿¡Por qué me pegas!? ¡Eso DUELE!" Exclamó el chico sobándose la mejilla.  
  
"Ay, ¿Quién me pegó?" Preguntó la muchacha que se encontraba tirada.  
  
"¡Yo! Es que parecías... ¡muerta!"  
  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó la muchacha sobándose su mejilla. "Yo..." El chico se quedó pensando un rato, "...no lo sé... ¿quién eres tú?"  
  
"... no sé" Dijo la chica que había recibido el golpe, "¿Y tú?" Preguntó ésta vez a la otra chica.  
  
"no lo sé tampoco, he estado aquí desde que tengo memoria"  
  
Hubo un silencio que se rompió por el grito de la chica que aún seguía tirada en el piso.  
  
"¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhh!!!"  
  
"¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede?!" Le reclamó el chico.  
  
La niña solo apuntaba con su mano, aterrada, a unas figuras semi- transparentes que caminaban por el pasillo.  
  
"Ah, esos 'fantasmas', son inofensivos, no nos pueden ver" Le aclaró la muchacha rubia, "ni escuchar" agregó.  
  
"¿Hay alguien más aquí?" Preguntó el chico, quien también era rubio, tenía ojos grises azulados.  
  
"No que yo sepa, he recorrido casi todo este lugar y no he encontrado nada"  
  
"Entonces, eso me hace suponer que nosotros somos los fantasmas aquí" Dijo la chica quien tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.  
  
Los dos restantes la quedaron mirando perplejos.  
  
"¿Qué? Es verdad, si aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, eso significa que los únicos fantasmas aquí, somos nosotros" Aclaró la muchacha.  
  
"Pero ¿cómo es posible que seamos los únicos?" Preguntó el chico.  
  
"Como sea, no importa, ¡estamos aquí y ya!" Exclamó la rubia, "Por cierto, ya que pasaremos aquí toda la eternidad, ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar?"  
  
"mmm... no había pensado en eso..." Contestó la otra chica, "Creo que me pondré...mmm... Priscila"  
  
"A mi me pueden llamar Saki" Sonrió ella.  
  
"Y Yo soy ¡YO!, y no voy a andar con nombrecistos raros, ¿¡de acuerdo!?" Exclamó irritado el chico.  
  
"Oh, como quieras Yo, aunque ese nombre es un poco raro... ¿Es Chino?" Le preguntó sarcásticamente 'Saki'  
  
"Mmmm...No, creo que es Japonés" Le contestó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Muy bien, como quieras, entonces te llamaremos... Yoshio" Replicó 'Priscila'  
  
El muchacho solo levantó una ceja.  
  
"¿No querías un nombre japonés?" Dijo sarcásticamente 'Priscila' "Bueno, ahí tienes tu nombre japonés"  
  
Este solo la miró antes de hacer un "Hmph" y mirar hacia el lado opuesto.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
N/A: Ya está el capi 10, ¿Qué tendrán que ver estos chicos con esta historia? ¿Por qué a la autora se le ocurrió poner un nombres japoneses? ¿Por qué Harry también ha desaparecido? Solo algunas respuestas estarán en el próximo capitulo. //mmm...¿De dónde habré sacado eso?// Y Recuerden dejar Reviews PLZ!!! 


	11. Ilusion

Inesperado Futuro.  
  
Cap. #11: Ilusiones.  
  
N/A: SORRY!!!! He estado DEMASIADO tiempo sin actualizar... el cole no me deja tiempo TT-TT ... Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de terminarlo ^^ MIL DISCULPAS POR LA GRAAAAAAAAAN DEMORA!!!!  
  
//**--++//**--++//**--++//**--++//**--++  
  
"Bueno... ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó 'Priscila' a sus dos compañeros... "¿Hace cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?" Preguntó a la chica quien se hacía llamar Saki.  
  
"Yo... No ha sido demasiado tiempo... " Respondió la muchacha con notable tristeza en su rostro.  
  
"... Ya veo..."  
  
El chico rubio tenía su mirada fija en las figuras transparentes que se movían a una gran velocidad, tanto que apenas se les alcanzaba a divisar...  
  
"Todo se mueve muy rápidamente, es como estar viendo a través de una ventana" Comentó el muchacho.  
  
"¿Qué crees que esté pasando?" le preguntó 'Priscila', al escuchar el cometario del chico a su lado.  
  
"...¿Qué?" la miró éste, como despertando de un tren de pensamientos.  
  
"Ese lugar... en donde se encuentra toda esa gente... se ve tan familiar" Cometó Saki en tono melancólico. "... Es... como si ya hubiese estado allí antes"  
  
"Puede ser... que hayamos estado allí, puede ser que esto tenga relación con aquello..." Dijo 'Priscila', avanzando hacía aquellas figuras, viendo como estas podían traspasarla y no sentir nada.  
  
"¿Has... intentado mover algún objeto?" Preguntó el rubio.  
  
"Si... pero es como si nadie lo notase"  
  
"..."  
  
"¿Creen que haya una forma de recuperar nuestras memorias y volver de donde hemos venido?" Preguntó la joven castaña.  
  
"No lo sé..." Respondió Saki, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, en donde había estado momentos antes.  
  
"No lo sabemos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados, solo viendo como pasa el tiempo..." Les contestó el muchacho.  
  
"Si... mejor vamos a echar un vistazo alrededor, a ver si encontramos algo que pueda ayudarnos" Dijo Priscila.  
  
Realmente no tenían esperanzas de volver a saber quienes eran antes de llegar a ése lugar, pero mantenían los ánimos para no desalentarse unos con otros, o sólo buscaban convencerse a sí mismos de que podían llegar a saber más sobre su pasado, quizás solo querían mantener el pensamiento para no admitir una derrota y quedarse mirándose entre ellos, hundiéndose en la intranquilidad de la situación, querían engañarse a sí mismos, y alimentar sus ilusiones para no sentir ese sufrimiento del desconocimiento de lo que podría pasar con ellos.  
  
///  
  
Caminaron por un largo rato, sin sentido alguno, bajando por corredores, caminando entre los pasillos, mirando todo atentamente a su alrededor, sin dirigirse la palabra, solo admirando los lugares por los que pasaban, llegando a los lugares más ocultos de aquel misterioso lugar.  
  
"...Jamás había estado aquí" Comentó Saki, después de lo que podrían llamarse horas de caminar... y no se encontraban cansados en lo más mínimo.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Priscila.  
  
"Yo he recorrido los pasillos de este lugar ya varias veces, conozco muy bien aquí, pero nunca antes había visto este lugar" Explicó ella.  
  
Era un lugar más amplio que los demás, por donde ninguna de las figuras semi-transparentes se veía, era un lugar sumamente oscuro, por donde solo entraba un pequeña luz que se divisaba desde el fondo de aquél lugar, la cual parecía ser una pequeña llama de fuego.  
  
Los tres jóvenes avanzaron hacia aquella luz, como por un impulso involuntario, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que estaba caminando, hasta que llegaron a la fuente de aquella luz... Era una pequeña vela, que al parecer había sido bastante grande, eso se notaba por la esperma derramada alrededor del piso, en donde se encontraba ésta.  
  
"¿Por qué se encontrará esta vela en un lugar como éste?" Preguntó Saki.  
  
"¿Por qué la habrán encendido y no la han vuelto a apagar?" Preguntó Priscila.  
  
"Esto es más confuso de lo que me esperaba" Dijo el joven de cabellos rubios, inclinándose hacia la pequeña vela, notando que esta no tenía ningún soporte, solo estaba pegada en el suelo gracias a la esperma derramada.  
  
Las dos muchachas lo miraron unos instantes y se inclinaron a mirar. Él sacó la vela, despegándola cuidadosamente, para que ésta no se apagara...  
  
Avanzó hacia delante lentamente, con la vela encendida en sus manos, tratand de ver que había más allá. No se lograba ver algún muro, parecía que fuese un pasillo interminable.  
  
"¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la idea de dejar una vela encendida en el medio de un pasillo? ¿Con qué objetivo?" Se preguntaba a sí misma la joven de cabello castaño.  
  
"Puede que sea un simple demente, loco de las velas, que le guste dejarlas por los lugares más escondidos para que gente como nosotra se haga esas preguntas y se quede con la duda" Le respondió el chico en un tono burlón.  
  
Ella solo lo ignoró, siguiendo su camino por ese largo pasillo.  
  
//**--++//**--++//**--++//**--++//**--++//**--++  
  
N/A: Bueno, al fin seguí con ésta historia... snif, snif,... no puedo creer cuanto tiempo la dejé abandonada... pero me encontraba demasiado bloqueada... Lo lamento mucho!!!!!! Ha sido una laaaaaaaarga espera por este capitulo... I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo, es bien corto, pero no sirvo para hacer capitulos largos... Reviews PLZ!!! 


	12. Realizaciones

Inesperado Futuro.

Capítulo #12: Realizaciones.

N/A: No me creo que esté actualizando este fic... ha pasado tanto tiempo!!! Pero me pidieron que lo hiciera... no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar pero... me dejó de gustar HP así que no tenía nada sobre qué escribir, dejo en claro que no me he leído desde el segundo libro, así que no tengo idea sobre otros personajes que hayan aparecido, ya que tampoco he visto las películas, como dije, me dejó de gustar, pero como que de a poquitito me está volviendo la manía xDD así que terminaré este fic n.n Aunque no sé como, no recuerdo como seguirlo, no entiendo que está pasando en la historia!!!!

$&$&$&$&$&

El muchacho siguió caminando con la vela en sus manos, si alguien había dejado allí esa vela, al menos que de algo sirviera.

'Saki' y 'Priscila' lo seguían curiosas, cada vez se ponía más y más oscuro, hasta que repentinamente, el chico que llevaba la vela paró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Hay un muro" Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Las chicas se adelantaron hasta quedar a ambos lados del rubio.

'Saki' dio unos pasos hacia delante y tocó el muro como quien busca alguna grieta. Al tocar un ladrillo, una pequeña compuerta se abrió, los tres muchachos retrocedieron. La pequeña compuerta se iba nuevamente cerrando.

El primero en reaccionar fue el joven, que entró rápidamente gritando "¿¡Se van a quedar ahí paradas?!"

Las dos chicas se miraron y reaccionaron rápidamente entrando antes de que se cerrara por completo.

La vela se apagó como por arte de magia. Llegaron a un cuarto iluminado, lleno de libros.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Se preguntaron a sí mismos.

Se dirigieron a la gran estantería, se encontraba repleta de libros que no tenían título alguno, todos eran casi iguales, salvo que algunos eran más anchos que otros, pero en lo restante, eran iguales, negros azabache con coberturas bastante duras.

La joven castaña tomó un libro en especial que le llamó la atención, sin saber por qué ese libro, que era igual a todos los demás, había atrapado tanto su curiosidad.

Al abrirlo, un destello salió de este, las hojas comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hasta llegar al final y cerrarse, la muchacha lo dejó caer y miró a sus dos compañeros con una expresión que dejaba en claro el miedo que tenía la chica.

"¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a la joven.

"...yo" ella intentó responder "Creo que eso" dijo apuntando al libro, "son nuestros... recuerdos" finalizó.

Los otros dos la miraron perplejos.

"¿Y... qué exactamente recuerdas?" Se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha a su lado.

"Son solo... recuerdos de mi infancias... mis padres... y esas cosas"

"¿Entonces quiere decir que cada libro tiene algo de nuestros recuerdos?" Preguntó el chico, "¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Qué demonios está pasando!" agregó.

"Quizá ahora lo sepamos" aclaró la muchacha, y agregó, "Ah, y por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger"

Así los tres muchachos comenzaron a ver los libros y a llenarse de sus propios recuerdos. 'Saki' la cual tenía por nombre 'Isabelle' tomó un libro que realmente no le había llamado la atención, o tomó por que sabía que ese no pertenecía a sus recuerdos. EL libro estaba escrito. Lo leyó. Eran los últimos recuerdos de Hermione Granger. Comenzaba con la llegada al futuro. Notablemente Isabelle se divertía mucho con los recuerdos de la Gryffindor, le divertía la 'extraña' relación que tenía con 'Draco Malfoy'

Terminó de leer y se lo dio a Hermione, era el único recuerdo que le faltaba.

Todos ya sabían quienes eran y que era lo que les había sucedido, lo que no comprendían era cómo y por qué sus recuerdos habían llegado hasta allí, por qué ellos estaban allí, qué se suponía que eran ahora, ¡Cómo diablos debían solucionar todo esto!

"Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?" Preguntó Isabelle... Ese pequeño detalle también se les había escapado. Draco soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Creo que de igual manera que entramos..." dijo la castaña.

Se acercaron al muro y comenzaron a tocar hasta que lo hallaron, y el muro volvió a abrirse.

"¿Y donde se supone que debemos ir ahora?" Preguntó Draco.

"A la biblioteca, a ver si logramos sacar algo de allí, en la sección prohibida" dijo Hermione, "Isabelle, tú nos dijiste que podíamos tomar cosas, pero que nadie se daba cuenta, ¿no es así?"

"Si, así es"

"Será..."

Los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca, debían encontrar algo rápido, ya sabían que habían desaparecido, que ya era como si no existieran, nadie los recordaba, era deprimente y desalentador, no sabían que hacer, lo que sí tenían claro era que seguían alimentándose de falsas esperanzas, quizás hubiese sido mejor no saber nada sobre ellos y quedarse tal y como habían aparecido allí, o sea, ¡IBAN A QUEDARSE ASÍ TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¡ERA ETERNO! Era el peor castigo que se le podría desear a alguien en el mundo, vivir eternamente para nada, solo estar allí presentes, sin sentir cansancio, sin sentir hambre, sin sentir frío ni calor, solo saber que se encontraban en ese lugar... Hermione derramó una lágrima... y luego otra y otra, cada vez más rápido, ya no aguantaba la angustia por la que estaba pasando, no sabía qué sentía, ¡¡no sabía si quiera si sentía!! Se aferró al muchacho fuertemente mientras lloraba, tratando de calmarse aunque le pareciera imposible.

El rubio miró a la chica en sus brazos y sintió como una gran angustia se apoderaba de él, solo podía abrazar a la chica devuelta, sabiendo por lo que ésta eestaba pasando.

Isabelle los miró tiernamente y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras veía a todas esas figuras pasar rápidamente sin percatarse de su presencia.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

T.T!!! Que penoso finaaaal!!!! ;-;

Ah, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la historia, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo pensado, al menos la idea, y más o menos el final, que ya se aproxima, no creo que dure más de unos cinco capítulos, ya sé que este capi está medio flojo, es que yo me siento así, estoy muerta de sueño pero si no lo escribía ahora, quien sabe si alguna vez lo haría!! Me anima releer mis reviews, son muy bellos!! nn Gracias!!


End file.
